General Vlok
'''General Vlok '''was the commander of the Vloks. He was always out to eat Jamie. Eventually, the General was replaced when the Vlok Aide overthrew him. Personality General Vlok was a very bossy Vlok. He was power hungry. Appearance As a Vlok, he had blue skin and four tentacles. Being General, he wore a white military outfit and a hat with a crown on it. Biography When General Vlok was bored, the Vlok Aide span the wheel of princes and it landed on Jamie. After Jamie escaped, General Vlok got Eye Contact to try to capture Jamie. Series 1 Episode 1: Jamie Is Sick General Vlok was waiting for Jamie in his palace when he got a call from Eye Contact and Gratchett since they had captured Jamie. However, Erwin saved Jamie when they were not looking and Vlok's two spies hung up. Later, General Vlok inserted a robot eye into a chicken so he could see everything that Eye Contact and Gratchett were doing. However, the agents put a box over the chicken so the General could no longer see them. Series 1 Episode 8: A Special Delivery From Outer Space General Vlok phoned his agents when he found out that a package from Planet Blarb had arrived for Jamie. Later, the agents sent it back to the General because they thought Jamie was hiding in it but really, there was a ton of stuff from Earth, including a yogurt (which carries bacteria that aliens are allergic to) so when the General opened the package the alarm went off. Series 1 Episode 13: Mercenary For Hire General Vlok and his aides get tired of waiting for Jamie so they hire a mercenary from S.O.S Mercenaries. Eye Contact and Gratchett wanted revenge on the Vloks for replacing them so they stole the mercenary's transponder and beamed him up to Planet Vlok. When the mercenary appeared on General Vlok's table, the General fired him and chucked the mercenary out the castle. Series 1 Episode 14: Out For A Spin When Jamie left Earth in his flying saucer, Eye Contact phoned General Vlok to tell him but Jamie returned to Earth and Eye Contact hung up. Series 1 Episode 16: Last Of The Galaxy When the judge of the FMI arrived on Planet Vlok, he disliked the planet and put it in last place so when the judge arrived on Earth, General Vlok phoned the two agents and told them to capture the judge and bring him back to the Vloks so they could make them have a good score. However, even though the agents captured the judge, Jamie freed him. Eye Contact and Gratchett, unaware that their plan was foiled went up to Planet Vlok, thinking that they had the judge but General Vlok opened the trunk of the flying saucer and saw nothing. The General started to insult them before his aide advised him to get rid of the spies so the General opened a hatch an the agents fell down towards Earth. Because the judge was safe, Planet Vlok lost the FMI and was (presumably) moved to the far corner of the galaxy. Series 1 Episode 17: Cousin Josette The Vlok Aide decided to take matters into his own hands, he dressed up as Jamie's cousin, Josette. Pralene teamed up with Jamie to get rid of 'Josette' but Pralene managed to shove Jamie into the Aide's saucer, unknowingly giving jamie to the Vloks, the aide told General Vlok to satrt taking the orders but Erwin, Jamie's best friend cried when he found out that Jamie was gone. He screamed so loud that the Vlok Aide's saucer broke into pieces and the Aide fell onto Planet Vlok. Series 1 Episode 18: Beam Me Up Jamie Jamie decided to beam Planet Vlok to the other end of the universe but that meant that Jamie would go home so Erwin tried all he could to stop Jamie. Erwin phoned General Vlok, but the aide answered. Erwin told them of Jamie's plans and the Vloks threw a party because they thought that they were going on 'vacation'. However, Maurice Blarb told Jamie not to because their life without Vloks would be boring. Series 1 Episode 19: How It All Began Jamie told Mitch about how he came to Earth and during Jamie's story, General Vlok was mentioned to have been bored before spinning the Wheel of Princes and it landing on Jamie. Then, when Eye Contact told his story to Gratchett, General Vlok was mentioned to have told his aide to get the best of his robot troops but Eye Contact was the only one available. Series 1 Episode 23: No More Sleep Jamie got bored at night so he changed it to day time but that meant they the Earth had it's back on the Vloks so General Vlok phoned his two agents. Gratchett answered the phone and General Vlok demanded to speak to Eye Contact (who was sleeping) so Gratchett told the General that Eye Contact was coming up with a plan for capturing Jamie. Five minutes later, the General phoned back and Eye Contact did not have a plan so he pretended to be voicemail. Series 1 Episode 27: Biggest Bash In The Universe When Jamie decided to throw a party for 8 million aliens, he decided to hold it in Eye Contact's barn. General Vlok phoned Eye Contact and Gratchett and he insulted them, after he told them that Jamie wanted to host his party in their barn. Series 1 Episode 30: My Cousin Is Boss Of The Universe Erwin's cousin, Preston was brainwashed by Eye Contact and Gratchett into capturing Jamie. Preston done so and brought the two to General Vlok. Perston sat in the General's throne, claiming that he was the new General. General Vlok became the General after Preston lost a game of see who laughs first. Series 1 Episode 34: There's No Place Like Blarb Jamie started to teach Blarb customs to Earth and the whole of Planet Earth was acting like Blarbs. General Vlok phoned his agents and told them to fix the mess or he would send them to Pluto to work in the mines for the rest of their life. Series 1 Episode 41: The Hideout Jamie left Planet Earth with Erwin after an alien gangsters spotted them from across the galaxy. Eye Contact phoned the General and told him that it was up to him to capture Jamie. The General gathered elite troops and stormed off to Planet Blarb. Jamie returned back to Earth to fight the alien gangster. General Vlok arrived and searched for Jamie. The Blarbs tried to tell him that Jamie wasn't there but General Vlok continued looking. Erwin screamed at the General and began sweating. The Vlok Aide pointed out that water was coming out of Erwin's head. The General thought he was going to explode and flood the palace. The Vloks an away. Series 1 Episode 45: Revolution The General's aide started to plan a revolution against General Vlok. They recruited Jamie to come up with a speech to make the Vloks watching the General's birthday speech rebel. During the General's speech, Jamie appeared on a TV and convinced the Vloks to rebel against General Vlok. The General ordered his aide to stop the rebellion but the Vlok Aide pulled out a gun and slaughtered the General. The Aide grabbed the General's cap and put it on, claiming that he was the General and that all Vloks would get to eat Jamie. Series 2 Episode 45: Jamie Turns Back Time TBA = Relationships Vlok Aide The General got on ok with his aide. Eye Contact General Vlok saw Eye Contact as a worthless being. Gratchett General Vlok saw Gratchett as worthless. Jamie Blarb General Vlok hated Jamie because he could not catch him. Trivia * He composed the Vlok National Anthem. Category:Characters Category:Vloks Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Military Commanders Category:Series 1 Characters